


Still Awake

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No Fluff, Songfic, both think the other is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: Jack visits Gabe's grave and contemplates. A stranger comes to join him.A songfic with lyrics from The Graveyard Song by Pigpen Theatre Co.





	Still Awake

_Lover of ten years passed  
They have covered you with grass_

The Grass that grew was the greenest Jack had ever seen. Ironically it was only here, next to his own and his past lover's grave, that he could sense the most life. Just being there brought his soul to a pause, at one with nature, vibrant yet relaxed. Fresh flowers were lain at the foot of almost every tombstone. Birds and small squirrels chirped and rummaged through the trees above.   
If only Reyes were here to see this. He was never one for soft moments, but it would still be nice. Perhaps he would crack a joke to lighten the mood. The two of them had been through hell and back together. Now for all Jack knew he was really in hell; cursed to a life of wandering and loneliness- just like him. If only he had known back then how stupid and rash the both of them were. Maybe then they wouldn't have ended both of their lives on such a violent note. 

_Caked in your graveyard dust  
I remain to trust  
That your soul is still awake_

But Jack could dream couldn't he? Maybe his lover still roamed the earth the same way he did. Maybe he still lived on somewhere in this world. Jack believed it and Jack had seen him from time to time in other people; His sense of humour in a man he met in a bar in Canada; his smile in a young boy in Mexico; his sharp wit and skills in a young girl in Spain. Of course he hoped it wasn't really him, that maybe he was truly living instead of living on in these people. But what did he know.

"Depressing, isn't it?" A deep voice from behind startled him.

He turned to find a man adorned in black and surrounded by a cloud of dark haze. His face was hidden beneath the shadows cast by a tattered hood. His robes hung loosely from his body, patched up and sewn poorly. If Jack hadn't taken a moment to think he'd say he was the reaper. 

"I'm far too familiar with the feeling," Jack said sadly. 

He looked down at the dandelions that sprouted from his old friend's headstone. 

_Lover indeed they have covered with weeds  
My body but my soul remains_

The man walked up and stood beside Jack, looking down at the graves with him. His presence was cold in a literal sense. A chill spread across Jack's skin.

"A friend?" The stranger asked.

"I guess you could say that."

The two stood silently, each taking a moment to remember their pasts. 

"At least we’re not dead… right?" The robed stranger chuckled, "You know what I always say? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"And what if it does?"

"Well, that too."

_So play louder, and faster, and stronger  
And make this soil break   
Make it break_

Jack sighed, "Sometimes I wish he was here..."

"Now don't get all mushy on me. We only just met."

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I'm usually here alone..."

_These weeds these weeds tangled tangled  
Oh these knots not so simple   
Oh these trees hanging hanging   
Oh their limbs casting   
Shadows_

In that moment he could recollect what it felt like to be beside someone. His world temporarily collapsed. Where there was light became shadows, the pain coming and going again like waves on the sand. Though his mind called out for Gabe's the connection was gone...   
Brick by brick, Jack's walls began to come down. His mind suddenly turned into a confused whirlwind of emotions he had thought were gone. The water started to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Thank god he had his mask on. How pathetic we would have looked next to this stranger crying with a gun in hand.   
The two stood in silence still. No more words traveled between them. Jack's visor fogged from the hot tears on his face. The stranger stood silently, his form slowly dissolving until it was nothing more than a cloud of smoke. The cloud slipped past Jack's ankles, caressing them carefully before fading off. 

_Lover indeed they have covered with weeds  
My body but my soul remains   
So play louder, and faster, and stronger,   
Make this soil break   
Make it break_


End file.
